Latent Love
by NaRuTg
Summary: Hinata is upset with her rejection from Naruto but what happens when something really unnatural happens which changes Hinata's life? Complete. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto( although I wish I did!). It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my first try of writing a fanfic. Hope you guys will like it. If there are any mistakes or suggestions, you guys are free to suggest. It will only help me and please be liberal while analysing it. Grammatical errors are there. It is a Naruhina fic...they are my favourite couple. So I wrote my first fanfic oneshot on them.

Now onto the story!

A girl was staring at her reflection in the Girls washroom mirror. She had pale lavender eyes and porcelain skin. She had an angelic face with perfectly sculpted nose and full, pink lips. At present, her face was contorted showing that she was in a state of dilemma. She was wearing the uniform of Konoha High, the school for elites, in which she hid her hourglass figure. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She was lost in her own thoughts while staring intently at her reflection. _What should I do? Should I tell him? But...what if he rejects me? No...I can't go one like this. Whatever I do..the heartache comes...its really hard not to think about him...afterall..he is the one who has been on my mind for God knows since when..But...what if..?_

 _No...I can't backdown now..I have to confess..even though I become a stuttering mess in front of him..I have to tell him. This is my only chance._ With a new gained determination, Hinata decided to confess her feelings to her long time crush which changed into love.

'Naruto-kun!' called Hinata. Naruto was her best friend since childhood and also her love. At first it was difficult for her to accept that she had fallen for her best friend but when the feelings didn't go away even after her infinite denials, she realised that she had truly fallen for him.

'Yes Hinata-chan? What happened?' Naruto replied. He had sun-kissed blond hair which was always messy and cerulean blue eyes which were deeper than ocean. He had a tanned complexion but it suited well with his rough yet gentle look. He was quite a handsome guy with his fair share of admirers. He was the son of Minato Namikaze, the CEO of the Namikaze Techs.

'I-I w-wanted to t-talk to you about...something' Hinata stuttered and she mentally cursed herself for this. _Very smooth Hinata._

'What is it?' asked Naruto.

'Can w-we talk about t-that in p-private?' Hinata asked.

'Yeah sure. Just wait for a while. I'm coming' Naruto said and grinned.

'Okay'

After sometime, both of them went to the backside of school which was not much crowded. The school had ended and the students were flooding out of school premises. So that place was not ventured.

'So Hinata-chan..what was it that you wanted to talk about?'

'A-actually..I h-have s-something very important to say. Naruto-kun, we had been best friends since childhood. At first I was kinda s-surprised b-but later I accepted the fact.'

'What is it Hinata-chan? Don't tell me that...that YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK OUR FREINDSHIP?' Naruto said with horror evident in his voice.

'NOO! Actually I was saying t-that I...I...'

RING RING!

Just as Hinata was going to confess her feelings by saying those three magical words, Naruto's phone suddenly started to ring. He picked up his phone and saw that Sakura was calling him.

'Hai...hai...Ok I'm coming.' Naruto replied to his call.

'Gomen ne Hinata-chan but can we talk about this later? I actually have to meet Sakura-chan. She says its urgent. I will see you later. Bye' Naruto said while walking towards the exit of school.

Hinata stood frozen at her spot. She was too shocked to return Naruto's greetings. _W-what happened right now? W-was I just rejected?_ She couldn't believe it. _I wasn't even able to tell him and he went before even listening_. And suddenly a realisation dawned upon her.

 _How can I even think that I had a chance with Naruto-kun? He had always had a crush on Sakura-chan and still does. He never saw me more than a friend. Why did I even lead myself? I'm really a baka. I must have known this from the beginning. Afterall, I'm of no match to Sakura-chan. She is smart, beautiful and one of the most popular girl. Whereas I have no quality. Why would Naruto-kun even consider me?'_

While Hinata was enduring the truth, she didn't realise that small droplets of tears had formed in her eyes until they started to fall like a waterfall. She couldn't control herself and started sobbing hysterically. After sometime, she decided to take all of her belongings from her locker and leave this wretched place where she faced one of the worst day of her life. Hinata was taking out all of her belongings absent-mindedly when suddenly she felt something falling from her locker. She saw that it was an envelope. Curiously, she opened that envelope and saw a piece of paper. It was a letter or rather a love letter. She opened the letter and it read:

 ** _My dear Lavender,_**

 ** _Ever since the first day of our meeting, I had always been mesmerised by your beauty. Your innocence, purity, benevolence, kindness and also your shyness had always been my weakest point and its like a drug to me to which I'm highly addicted. You are the epitome of beauty for me. You are perfect in my eyes and no one can ever take your place in my heart. My heart was stolen by you when you first smiled at me. Your smile is the world to me. My heartbeat always rises rapidly whenever you are present around. My mind becomes blank when I see you smiling. Ever since I saw you, you are the only thing on my mind. I can't tolerate when you are sad or crying. It shatters my heart into infinite pieces. I can't imagine losing you. You are my universe and everything in my life revolves around you and only you._**

 ** _Even if you love someone else, remember that I will never stop loving you. Never try to hurt yourself. Before doing, always remember that there is someone who loves and cares for you more than you love yourself. I just want you to give me a chance. I'm extremely regretful that I couldn't tell these things to you in person. But if you consider to give me a chance and forgive me for not telling you these things in person, meet me tomorrow after school in the basketball ground. I promise you won't be disappointed if you give me a chance._**

 ** _Your secret admirer_**

Shocked would be an understatement. Hinata was baffled by this. She never knew that she had a secret admirer and a very passionate one nonetheless. She tried to think of someone who could be this person but as she was preoccupied with the events which took place during her confession, nothing came to her mind. She decided to not to think about this and straight-away go to her house. She had a very eventful day and she was tired. So she just wanted to lay on her bed and sleep like log.

When she went home, she tried to sleep off her problems but whenever she closed her eyes, the rejection started to play like a broken record. Despite her constant efforts, she couldn't forget the heartbreak. So she did what she thought was the best thing to do. She decided to call Tenten, her best friend. Tenten was a tomboyish girl. She had dark brown hair tied up in two buns. She had molten chocolate coloured eyes and had an aura of confidence. She was brilliant at sports. She was the best girl at sports. And moreover, she was Neji's girlfriend. Neji Hyuga was Hinata's cousin who was more like her own brother. Neji was also one of the good friends of Naruto as they were the most popular group of boys and had loads of fangirls.

'Hey Tenten-chan.'

'Hi Hinata-chan.'

'How was your school?' asked Hinata to hide her nervousness.

'It was as usual. How was yours?'

'...'

'Hinata, are you there?'

'H-Hai'

'What happened Hinata? You know I'm your best friend. You can share everything with me. So just tell me what's bothering you?' Tenten was now getting worried about Hinata.

'Umm...ano..A-Actually I w-wanted t-to talk to you a-about s-something a-and its really very i-important.' Hinata was stuttering with nervousness.

'Ok spill. I'm all ears.'

'I can't tell you over phone. Can you come to my house?'

'Yep sure. I will be there in 15 minutes.'

'Thanks Tenten. See ya.'

'Anything for you Hina. Bye'

Hinata hung the phone and went to her room to wait for Tenten. She needed a good advise and Tenten was the perfect one. After sometime, the door bell rang. Hinata went to answer the door.

'Hey Tenten. I was waiting for you.'

'Nice. Now let's get back to business.'

'A-Actually...today I decided to do something which was on my mind since a long time.'

'What did you...? Wait... You didn't...You didn't confess to Naruto did you?'

'Ano...A-Actually I-I was going to but he didn't even hear it.'

'What happened actually?'

Hinata told Tenten everything from the beginning. How she had gathered up her courage to finally confess to Naruto, how Sakura's phone call interrupted her confession and showed her the love letter.

'Wait...YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER?' yelled Tenten.

'Sheesh man...you don't need to shout you know. Its not like I'm making a public announcement.' Hulled Hinata while rolling her eyes.

'Sorry dear. So did you find who your secret admirer is?'

'No, I don't even have the slightest clue about the identity of my secret admirer.' Said Hinata, being totally clueless about this.

'Think carefully. Don't you know anyone who can be your secret admirer?'

'No I don't think so. Besides I never really checked out any other guy except Naruto.'

Tenten rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly 'You are hopeless.'

'So are you going to meet him tomorrow?'

'I don't know. I still love Naruto and cannot think about other guys. Maybe I shouldn't go.' Hinata said unsurely.

'ARE YOU MAD? WHY WON'T YOU GO? Listen Hinata, think calmly. If Naruto had feelings for you, he would have given your confession more significance than Sakura's urgency. I know its not easy to move on but you should at least try. Look, this guy is really very passionate about you. His words are very powerful. If you go by my interpretation, he is a genuine guy who really loves you. You should at least meet him. If you don't like him, then you say it to him and I hope he will understand. Just go for it.' Tenten explained.

'But what if it is all a bluff? What if someone is playing a prank on me? How can you be so sure that he won't hurt me?' Hinata asked meekly with hesitation.

'If he does that then I will break his bones and kick his ass so hard that he will experience Hell on Earth.' Tenten said with an evil spark and maniacal expression on her face which scared Hinata a bit although she was already experienced. 'But I don't think he will do that. From what I saw, this letter is not a bluff. I don't know...but it feels too real to me so you should go for it Hina.' Tenten said with a reassuring smile.

'Are you sure Ten?' Hinata was a bit confused. Usually Tenten was very protective of her and wouldn't have allowed to go meet this admirer without her by her side. But this time, she was just letting her off the hook and it itched her but she decided to ignore her.

'I'm totally sure.'

'Okay' Hinata hesitantly smiled and agreed to meet her secret admirer the next day. She herself wanted to see if all of this was real or a bluff. But like Tenten, she too had a strange feeling about this letter being a real deal and not a prank. She had a very peculiar feeling that something big was going to happen. She decided not to stress about it. After Tenten said wished her luck and departed, Hinata ate her dinner and straight away went to sleep.

Next day, she decided to wear something along with her normal uniform.

'Hina...is something special today?' her mother asked.

'No Mom...just wanted to try something new for a change.' Hinata smiled at her mom.

'Well...Have a good day dear.'

'Yeah mom. Bye..Bye Dad.' With this she went to her school.

'Bye Hinata.'

Everything at school was normal. Her day was going as usual except for the fact Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were not present. _What had happened to them? Well...they may have gone somewhere. Its not like they have to report to me or something. But still...Neji-nii-san hadn't told me that he was not going to come to school._ Hinata was worried but decided to shrug it off. She had many other things on her head. She spent her lunch time with her girlfriends which included Ino, Tenten and Sakura. Yes, even though Sakura was her rival in love, she was one of her good friends. Even though Naruto had a crush on Sakura, she loved Sasuke. So , yeah, it was kinda complicated. Since her friends were not bothered about the boys, she decided to forget about it but still she had a strange nagging feeling which was inexpressible. She ignored it for the rest of the day.

'What's the matter Hinata? You are spacing out frequently today. Is there something which is bothering you?' asked Ino with concern.

'N-No nothing happened Ino-chan. I'm just not feelings well. That's all' Hinata said with a nervous laugh.

'Okay Hinata, we know you are lying as you are a very bad liar. Now just spill the truth. What happened?' asked Sakura.

Hinata sighed and told them everything except the confession part.

'So you got a secret admirer? Our little Hinata-chan is growing up.' Ino said while rubbing off fake tears off her face. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

'Okay enough of dramatic effect Ino-pig. So Hina, are you going to meet him?' asked Sakura.

'Yes. I want to know the identity of my secret admirer. I'm curious.'

'Okay dear...all the best..after coming call us right away and don't forget to tell us everything in detail or else...' Ino said with evil spark.

'Shut up Ino-pig. Don't scare Hinata.'

'Whatever Billboard-Brow.' Tenten just rolled her eyes at their antics.

After the school was Hinata went to the basketball ground. There she waited for sometime. Even after a long time when she saw no one coming she decided to leave as now she was quite sure that it was really a bluff and thus she started to walk towards the entrance but suddenly saw a man in butler uniform walking towards her. She was baffled. _Don't tell me...IS THIS MY SECRET ADMIRER? WHAT THE HELL?'_. She saw the man approaching towards her in hurry but she was frozen in her spot. She was too horrified to even think about that possibility.

'Gomenasai Hinata-sama for approaching later than the designated time. I hope you were not leaving.' The butler said while bowing.

'A-A-Are you m-my...?" she asked the butler with horror evident in her voice.

' Oh no Hinata-sama. I'm certainly not what you are thinking. Please read this letter.' The butler handed Hinata another envelope similar to the one yesterday. She was thoroughly confused but decided to read it. It read:

 ** _My dear Lavender,_**

 ** _As you are reading this letter, it is quite evident that you accepted my proposal of meeting and believe me, I'm extremely ecastic. Its an honour that you accepted my humble request. I know you must had the impression that my butler was your secret admirer but I assure you he is not. I want you to keep an earnest request of mine which is to go with the butler in the limo which is standing outside the school premises. I assure you I have no intention of hurting you as you are the biggest part of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never even dare to hurt you. The butler who handed you this letter is Kyosuke-san. He knows where to take you. Please don't be scared and trust me. Please trust me as I will never hurt you. I just want our meeting to be special._**

 ** _Your secret admirer_**

Hinata didn't know whether to believe this guy or not. Yeah, it was true that she had accepted his request but she didn't know what to do now. But something in his words was provoking her to do as he says. His words were too real and gave a strange sensation of familiarity to Hinata. _Its now or never._

'Are you coming Hinata-sama?'

'H-Hai.'

So, with this, Hinata decided to follow Kyosuke-san.

'So Kyosuke-san, umm...ano...can you please tell where are we going?'

'As much I wish to reveal Hinata-sama, I can't as it is strictly confidential. Its my Master's orders. I m extremely regretful and I apologize.' Kyosuke said while bowing his head.

'Oh its okay. Please don't bow Kyosuke-san.' With this they went to ride the limo to reach their destination. It wasn't the first time that she was riding a limo. In fact, it was quite normal for her as she belonged to a very wealthy family. She was the heir to Hyuga Corps. After a short ride, she found herself in front of the most expensive beauty salon in Konoha. Now she didn't no what to do. Kyosuke was waiting for her to come out.

'What's going on Kyosuke san? I really need to know.' Hinata pressurized him to tell.

'Gomenasai Hinata-sama, but I'm afraid I can't disclose anything.'

Hinata decided to call Tenten and ask her advise.

'Go for it Hinata. Let's just see what that guy is up to. Don't worry, if anything happens, call me right away and I will come. Trust me.'

'But Tenten-'

'No buts Hinata. I assure you nothing bad will happen. I'm seriously having a good instinct about this.' Hinata didn't understand that why was Tenten pursuing her to go. But she shrugged it off.

'Okay. But please tell my parents not to worry about me. You know my Dad.'

'Yep I will. Don't worry. Now enjoy. Bye.'

'Bye.' With that she entered the salon.

'We have the reservation under the name Hinata Hyuga." Kyosuke said. 'Oh yes, wait for a while." Said the manager.

After sometime, the head stylist came. She was an extremely beautiful woman with long red hair and apple green eyes with an hourglass figure.

'Hello. You must be Hinata Hyuga. Please come with me. My name is Kiyoko.'

Unsurely, Hinata went with her. After about an hour, when she saw herself in front of the mirror, she was awestruck. She never knew she could be this gorgeous and beautiful. Her face was not heavily covered with make-up. Just a thin layer of make-up was applied to highlight her cheekbones and other facial features. Her lips were covered with a soft pink colour. She was looking angelic.

'Is this...Is this me?' asked Hinata, still dazed.

'Yes Hinata-sama.' Said Kiyoko with a smile.

'Kiyoko-san' Kyosuke called. 'I brought the dress which you asked for.'

'Perfect.'

'Hinata-sama, now its time for you to wear this dress. Please do so.' Hinata was also awestruck by the dress. It was a lavender coloured gown which was adorned with diamonds but not over-decorated. It had the right proportion of everything. It was strapeless and was literally perfect. It accentuated her gorgeous curves and the round bosoms perfectly. After an hour or so, Hinata looked at herself.

'Did you like what you see Hinata-sama?'

'I have no words.' And indeed so. Hinata was looking out-of-world. She had her hair done into an intricate bun with some bangs falling in front of her eyes and her dress fitted her like gloves. After admiring herself she heard Kyosuke calling.

'Arigatou Kiyoko-san for this.'

'No problem Hinata-sama.'

Hinata then entered the limo and it started off. She suddenly started to see the change in the surroundings. Instead of buildings, the scenery was getting replaced by trees and woods. She knew they were heading to countryside. She had come to this side very rarely so she was not much acquainted with this part of Konoha. After another hour, she saw the limo pulling out in front of a mansion. It was a very beautiful mansion which had vines adorning it. It looked like a palace with white marble adorning the building.

As she entered she saw a fountain, garden which had many different varieties of flowers.

'Please come Hinata-sama, our master is waiting in the living room.'

'H-Hai.' Hinata was now getting nervous. _What if he is a creepy guy? What if he doesn't like me? What if it was all a bluff? What if I m made fun of?_ Negative thoughts were occupying Hinata's mind. Nervously she started to follow Kyosuke-san. As she was going closer to the living room, her heart beat was increasing exponentially. She couldn't control it and negative thoughts were playing in her mind like a horror film. 'Here Hinata-sama, Master is waiting. I must take my leave now.' Kyosuke left after bowing. Hinata saw a young man of her age was standing, with his back facing towards her. He was a well-built guy from what she saw. She then started to move closer towards the guy. She felt a sudden sense of familiarity but she was sure she had never met him before in her life. The guy had dark brown messy hair.

'Welcome my dear Lavender. I'm so happy to meet you that I can hardly express it.' The said man turned towards her but Hinata was disappointed. The man was wearing mask which was hiding his face nicely.

'The pleasure is mine too ...?'

'Oh its Menma.'

' Menma-san.' Hinata couldn't place a strange feeling of familiarity. No, I m sure I hadn't seen him anywhere. I hadn't even seen him at school. Then how come he knows about me? And what's with this strange feeling that I know him and he is very close to me?'

'My Lavender, you are looking extremely stunning and gorgeous. You are looking more beautiful than the angels. No words can describe your beauty. I'm honoured to be able to witness such beauty.' Menma said while kissing her hand.

Hinata blushed. 'Oh you are flattering me too much Menma-san. You are quite a catch too.'

'Oh arigatou Lavender. I'm honoured.'

'So my dear Lavender, how about we talk about ourselves?'

"Yeah sure. But why are you wearing that mask?'

'Its a secret.' Menma smiled a mischievously. Hinata pouted which made Menma laugh.

Then they talked about themselves and came to know about likes and dislikes and other personal things. Why does his voice sound so familiar and the things which he is telling about himself? Hinata was lost in her thoughts but she suddenly came back to her senses when a rich melody entered her ears. The music was sweet, rich and soothing. Hinata felt herself at ease and had forgotten her inner turmoil.

'May I have the honour to share this dance with you my dear Lavender?' Menma was bowing in front of her with his hands extended towards her. Hinata was very impressed by his formality.

'Sure' Hinata giggled at his antics. Hinata rested her hands on his extended hands and supported herself by keeping her other hand on his shoulders. Menma kept his other hand on her petite waist. She felt a sudden spark going through her body when he touched her. _What is this feeling? Why is my heart racing? Why is heart skipping beats? I've never felt like this before with any other guy except Naruto-kun...so does this mean..am I falling in love with Menma-san? But how? I've never met him before... What's happening with me?_

Their dance was like the flow of a fluid, smooth and graceful. They were lost in each other's embrace. The chandeliers, the paintings on the walls, the antiquity and royalty of this palace, the beauty, the elegance, everything made the dance something right out of fairy tale. It was so magical...so mystical...at the same time...it was also mysterious. Hinata was lost in Menma's crimson eyes, which were just like ruby. She started to lean on him a bit. They were so comfortable in each other's arms...like they were a match made in heaven. They both wanted this moment to never end.

 _Tenten-chan was right. It seems I've met someone wonderful. But still I m not sure whether I love him or not._

After the music ended, they stayed in that position for some time after reluctantly letting go of each ther.

'It was a wonderful dance Menma-san. Arigatou for this.'

'No don't thank me my Lavender. It was all for you and its not the end. I have some surprise for you which I would like to show you if you may allow me.'

'Of course Menma-san. Anything for you,' Hinata said while smiling. 'Please close your eyes then.' Menma then closed Hinata's eyes and took her hands in his. Then he lead her through some paths after abruptly stopping.

'What happened Menma-san?' Hinata asked, still blindfolded.

'Open your eyes' Menma whispers in Hinata's ears, sending shivers down her spine. She slowly removed the blindfold and was awestruck. The scenery in front of her was beyond beautiful. The sun was setting. The sky was coloured in vermilion and purple with a tint of sunlight's warm yellow. They were standing on a small bridge which was over a lake. The water reflected the sky's painting like a mirror with slight distortions. There were trees in the garden. Stars were slowly starting to cover the sky. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like a dream to her.

'Did you like what you see?' asked Menma, still standing behind her.

'You don't even know. I have no words to describe this scenery. Its like a painting out of a book. I can't thank you enough for showing me such a magnificent and beautiful scene. Arigatou Menma-san.' Hinata said.

'I'm glad you liked it. Now my dear Lavender, as much I hate myself for this, I can't stop myself. '

Hinata was confused but then she saw Menma kneeling in front of her.

'I love you my dear Lavender. I love you more than I can imagine anyone loving you. So, would you be my girlfriend?'

Hinata didn't know how to reply. Sure, she loved his company and she had strange feelings about him but... _what should I say? Do I really like him? But I have been having strange feelings for him...so?_ Hinata closed her eyes for answers, asking her heart for answers and after some time, she opened her eyes and sighed. She was now ready to answer.

'Menma-san, I m extremely honoured that you invited me here and that you love me. But, please forgive me as I love someone else. I had a great time and I hadn't wanted to hurt your feelings but when I thought deeply, a certain someone's face filled my mind. I would have been very contented if I had been able to accept your proposal as you love me so much, but unfortunately, I can't. I m really sorry Menma-san, but my heart belongs to someone else for a long time.' After saying this, Hinata diverted her eyes towards ground as she couldn't meet Menma's eyes. A person who loved her so much, cared for her...as much she wanted to accept him...she couldn't as she realised she still loved Naruto.

'Its okay Lavender. I understand that everytime we don't get someone whom we love the most. Sometime, we must let go of them for the sake of their happiness. I m happy that you gave me an honest answer. Now...if you don't mind...can I ask you a question?' Menma asked.

'Yeah sure. This is the least I can do after hurting your feelings.' Hinata said. She was feeling really very guilty. She thought it was her fault.

'You didn't hurt my feelings. As I told you I will always love you. So, who is that fortunate person to whom your heart belongs to?' Menma asked.

'It-It-Its Naruto-kun. Naruto Uzumaki. He has been my best friend since childhood. He was the one who helped me build my confidence, make friends. He helped me to leave my shell which I had built from childhood. I had always been a shy and timid girl from the beginning, but he introduced me to the real world and helped me get over my shyness and timidity. He had always been by my side. He is the most precious person to me. I didn't know when or how I fell in love with him but I can't deny that I love him very much. He was like a ball of sunshine to me in my dark life. He was my ray of light. His hyper-activeness, goofiness, optimism, confidence and everything is what I love. I have fallen in love with those cerulean blue eyes a very long time ago. But unfortunately, he loves someone else. The day when you sent me the love letter was the day when I went to confess my feelings for him. But, he left without hearing. He loves Sakura-chan. So...my love is one-sided just like yours. I guess we both are on the same page.' Hinata flashed a sad smile towards Menma and felt her eyes getting clouded by tears as she started to remember that unfortunate incident. But something happened which led to a wide eyed Hinata.

'But who told you that I love Sakura-chan, ne Hina-chan?' Menma said.

Hinata looked at Menma so fast that a creak could be heard. She was dumbstruck or rather baffled. Tht familiar voice with which she had fallen in love with...She was getting too many shocks in a day and now she was getting utterly confused. She had never been this baffled in her seventeen years of life.

'N-N-N-N-NANIIIIIII?' yelled Hinata.

'W-What d-d-do y-y-you mean? Stuttered Hinata. Her stuttering was getting worse. She was probably going to faint.

'You still didn't recognise me, ne Hina-chan?' smiled Menma. Hinata was using her every ounce of willpower to keep herself from fainting. This day was getting way beyond weird, strange and confusing. But she had to see the truth. Then she saw something which left her wide-mouthed also.

'Menma' started to take his hand towards his hair and instead of combing it, started to remove his 'brown hair' which had hidden the messy sun-kissed hair. The vermillion was falling on the sun-kissed blonde hair. Next, he decided to remove his 'red eyes' which were actually lenses. Those lenses had hidden the cerulean blue eyes with which Hinata had fallen in love with and last but not the least, he removed his mask to reveal the tanned skin and whiskers on his face.

'N-N-N-N-NARUTO-KUNNNNN?' Hinata felt like she had been hit by a lightning bolt. She couldn't believe her eyes. The person, whom she had thought was Menma, her secret admirer, was none other than her own love Naruto.

'But how...?'

'Oh Gomen ne Hinata-chan. I guess you earn an explanation.' Naruto said while scratching his neck.

'So it all started...'

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were all sitting in Sasuke's room. These four were best friends. Sasuke aka Sasuke Uchiha was the younger son of Fugaku Uchiha, the Head of the Uchiha Multinational Companies. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha was the heir to this. Sasuke had black coloured charcoal, chicken-ass shaped hair. He had onyx eyes which were usually devoid of emotions except in front of his friends. He had fair complexion and a great physique. He was considered as the 'Prince of Konoha High'. Girls were always flinging around him but he paid no attention. He was also a prodigy._

 _Neji Hyuga was the nephew of Hiashi Hyuga. He had dark brown coloured long hair which was tied in a low pony-tail. He had the same lavender coloured eyes, the characteristic feature of Hyuga family. He had a fair complexion and was also very popular among girls. He also had emotions equivalent to ice. He was a prodigy too. He used to be a very pessimistic guy while believing fate as the ultimate thing but his views changed when he met his friends. His girlfriend was Tenten._

 _Shikamaru Nara was the son of Shikaku Nara, the Head of the Police Department. He had brown coloured pineapple shaped hair with black coloured eyes. He was a lazy guy who found everything 'troublesome' which was also his trademark word. He loved watching clouds, sleep and play shogi and also spend time with his friends. But he was a genius with perfect grades and 200 up IQ. He also had girls around him but he found them very troublesome._

 _'Guys, we have to practice for the upcoming Football Tournament.' Said Sasuke as he was the Captain of the School's Senior Football Team._

 _'Yeah...I heard we are against the Suna's. They are a really tough team to beat.' Neji said. He was one of the Star Players of the team._

 _'As much as it is troublesome, I guess we don't have a choice. We have to find a good strategy to beat them.' Said Shikamaru. He the Strategist of the Team._

 _'What do you say dobe?' said Sasuke while paying his attention to Naruto. Naruto was busy looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts._

 _'Dobe?' Sasuke once again tried to get his attention but to no avail._

 _'What happened to him?' asked Neji. Sasuke had enough, so, he smacked on Naruto's head._

 _'Hey! What was that for Teme?' Naruto asked while rubbing his head._

 _'We are discussing an important match here and you are busy day-dreaming. What do you expect him to do?' asked Shikamaru._

 _'Well...I-I...never mind'_

 _'Just spill. What's bothering you? You have been spacing out very often. Just solve this problem of yours or it is going to affect our upcoming match and no one will spare you since you are the Vice Captain.' Asked Neji._

 _'No its nothing.' Said Naruto while scratching his neck. He suddenly saw himself covered in shadows. Those shadows were of Sasuke and Neji. Naruto gulped._

 _'You better tell or else we have better ways to make you tell the truth.'_

 _'Ok ok...sheesh...Well actually...there is a girl whom I love...and it has been bothering me for a long time...' Naruto said nervously, pink tinge evident in his cheeks._

 _'WHAATTT? YOU LOVE SOMEONE? YOU? AND LOVE?' Suddenly all of his three friends started to laugh hysterically. They could never believe that their dense dobe was in love._

 _'I'm serious guys.'_

 _'Well then, who is this girl?' asked Neji, still unable to control himself._

 _'Umm...Ano...its..' continued Naruto._

 _'Its?' asked Shikamaru._

 _'Its Hinata' confessed Naruto. Suddenly there was a deathly silence which covered the whole atmosphere. There was too much tension. And then..._

 _'NANIIII? YOU LOVE MY COUSIN? ARE YOU MAD?' yelled Neji._

 _'Gomen Neji, but I couldn't help it. I don't love her only for her looks. I love her for who she is. I promise if you allow me to date her, I would never disappoint you. I love her more than myself. I don't know how or when did I fall in love...But I surely love her very much and my intentions towards her are very pure. I would never hurt her. Please...' requested Naruto._

 _'I'm allowing you only because you are my friend and I trust you. But if I find her upset, I will surely_ _hunt you down and kill you then bring you back from hell and again kill you several times. Understood?' said Neji, killer intent releasing from him but inwardly, he was happy. He knew that his cousin had loved the dobe for many years_. ' ** _Atleast he understood.'_**

 _'Yeah sure.' Naruto said nervously and gulped._

 _'But are you sure if she loves you or not?' asked Sasuke._

 _'No...I'm always afraid that she will reject me... I don't know if she has same feelings for me or not...' said Naruto sadly._ **_Is he that dense that he couldn't see her feelings towards him?_** _Thought the other three to themselves and internally facepalmed._

 _'Well we will help you or else you would become a hindrance in the game and also because we are your friends.' Said Shikamaru._

 _'I've got the perfect plan..'_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

'And in this way, I sent you the letter which was kept by Sakura-chan before in your locker. Then you know what happened. Also you know that I'm not good with writing, so my buddies decided to help me write but the feelings which I conveyed through those words were absolutely true. As you have noticed that Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were not present today...well they were helping me prepare everything. Its obvious that you haven't seen this place because it was bought recently by Dad and Kyosuke-san is my Dad's personal Butler. Yeah, I admit I had a crush on Sakura-chan, but it was long time ago. After I learnt about her love towards Sasuke and also his feelings towards her, I paved way for them. But I have always loved you. You are the most precious person to me Hina-chan. I can't imagine my life without you. On that day, when you were going to confess, I didn't know about it and Sakura-chan had called in order to discuss about this date. I couldn't tell you about it as it was meant to be a secret.' Naruto finished explaining and then turned towards Hinata and moved towards her.

'So Hina-chan, I love you very very much. Would you do be my girlfriend?'

Hinata was still at lose of words. _Am I imagining things? Am I in one of my fantasies? Is it sure not a dream...? But it feels so real...Then?_

After seeing Hinata not replying for a while, Naruto thought that she was still offended with him for tricking her and doesn't love him anymore. He then lowered his eyes, sadness evident in them and then he decided to speak.

'I understand Hina-chan that you-' Before he could finish the sentence, he felt one pair of soft, plum lips pressed against his. Now it was Naruto's time to be shocked. Hinata had kissed him. After regaining from the shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. His rough and chapped lips met the soft and plump lips of her. The friction created due to the kiss started to heat the things up. The kiss was gentle, loving and soft. It conveyed their feelings towards each other, their pure love towards each other. It became passionate with the passage of time. He bit on her lips for entrance which she gladly obliged. Their tongues started to fight for dominance but Hinata willingly gave up. They kissed like their life depended on it. She sighed in his mouth as he licked the inside of her lips, stroking his tongue over hers which further fired up the things. She grabbed a fist of his hair, tugging them and forced him closer. He started to taste every corner and crevices of her beautiful mouth. The love which she harboured for him, the love which he had for her, everything was conveyed in that kiss. She moaned when his teeth locked around her bottom lip and dragged it down, giving it a deliberate suck, before kissing her hard again. They were lost in the bliss of that moment. The passion, the longing for each other, everything was there in that kiss. They continued this beautiful moment and stopped after they both felt breathless.

'I love you too Naruto-kun. I have always loved you and I would love to be you girlfriend'

Naruto and Hinata stayed in each other's embrace. They loved the feeling of each other. They had always wanted to hold each other but were never able to express their feelings. But today, they became one soul with two bodies. Getting acknowledged and loved by your precious people is the best thing in the world and today, their wish came true. The sky was providing the perfect scenery. Two hearts had joined to become one soul. There could be nothing more perfect in their lives than this. They were a match made in heaven by God himself.

'So Naruto-kun, apart from your guy friends, who else knew about your plan?' Hibata asked.

'Everyone including Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan, why?' Naruto asked with curiosity.

'Nothing.' _So that why Tenten was so adamant on sending me. Well, I will get me revenge later._ Hinata said with an evil smile.

'But Naruto-kun, I never though you were this romantic.'

'Hinata-chan!' Naruto pouted at which Hinata giggled and again they went back to each other's embrace, admiring the beautiful sunset. But in their minds, they had similar thoughts.

 ** _'You are my most precious person, my Dear Lavender'_**

 ** _'You are my Sunshine of Happiness.'_**

 **THE END**

Guys, I hope you liked the fic. Please review.


End file.
